


The Logbook of a Ghost Man (rewriting)

by Conner_gold



Series: Ghost of Badlasuna [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conner_gold/pseuds/Conner_gold
Summary: Putting the Logbook in a bag that the man had recently acquired. Three boys ran around him giggling and asking him to tell them stories of where he came. He laughed and launched into a tale about a legendary island in a lost ocean.





	The Logbook of a Ghost Man (rewriting)

// 1505, May 27. I have been drifting for a few days. Without a logpose, I’m as good as dead. Just recently, I’ve escaped my captors once again. I got further than the last time. I got halfway across the country, but this time I might have stolen a sailboat. Most likely, they will hire a bounty hunter to track me down. I’d rather die a free man at sea from starvation than die in chains as someone's pet. The sun is going down so here is where I finish writing for the night.//

// 1505, June 2. The winds have calmed after the storm that had passed and the sailboat I’m on is sailing smooth enough for me to write down my thoughts. It has been a single week since I have last confided in this logbook.I do not know how long I will be able to last under these conditions. I have little drinkable water left and I’ve ran out of the provisions that were left on this vessel. I have made a new discovery. I have never sailed before, but sailing comes easy to me. I must have been a sailor in a previous life. So far, I have not caught wind of any chase. I believe I am safe for now.//

// 1505, June 10. I might be a tad bit melodramatic, but I am fatigued. I have reason to believe that my former captors have gave up on me and I am thankful for it. However, I also believe this might be my last entry, despite this only being the third. I have not seen a single ship nor island. I have accepted my fate and I welcome it. There is one thing I have excluded from my writings. I have been injured greatly. My wounds have festered and undoubtedly are infected. I am writing this by candle light, this is my last night to see the stars. Tonight I die without a name, but I am free.//

The man sat back and read his three entries over and over. He sighed, closing the book and blowing out the candle. Laying back down and gazing at the moon, he hoped for a peaceful death. His eyes close and he drifts off to the sound of the waves lapping at the sides of his small boat, completely unaware of the large ship that spotted him when his candle was lit. The voices from the ship intertwined with his dreams, making him restless but he stayed quiet when they hauled him onto their vessel.

“What should we do with him?” one voice asked, poking the darmat man.

“Well according to this journal, he’s injured. Get one of the nurses to tend to him. I think Pops would like to meet him.” another said, pushing the first to comply with his order.

~~~

The man woke up to an argument passing the room he was in. The man took refuge in the warm blankets he was under for a few minutes longer before his eyes narrowed at his surroundings. He sighed and sat up, kicking the blankets off of himself. His logbook on the table next to his bedside caught his eye. He grabbed it and ran his fingers along the spine. He set the book back down and got up, staggering towards the door. The heated conversation seemingly on the other side. 

The door swung open revealing two young men, a blond and a burnet. The man jumped at the sudden movement. Staggering over, he had to use a side table to keep his balance. The two men looked at him in bemusement. One of them stepped forward and brought his hand up slowly, “Hi, it’s good that you’re up. We should probably get you something to eat, you’ve been unconscious for about two weeks!” he lurched forward to grab his wrist as that was probably all he could reach.

The blond grabbed the burnet by the shoulders to keep him from mauling the wounded man. “Thatch, be gentle with him. He’s still very injured - yoi,” the blond looked at the man, “I’m Marco. After you eat, Pops would like to speak with you.” 

Thatch held the taller mans sleeve and led him to an open area. The older man stumbled multiple times causing Thatch to support the man's weight, much to the man’s disapproval. He hid his embarrassment with his hair, letting it curtain in front of his face. The area they had entered, or exited would be a more proper word. They stepped out onto the main deck, a zephyr blowing the hair out of the man’s view. 

Marco, who was behind them, tapped Thatch on the shoulder and looked at the older man, “Since he is here, you can talk to him while the food is being prepared - yoi.” he turned and dragged the burnet back inside with him.

A loud guttural laugh sounded when the door closed. The man turned again, searching for the source of the laugh. The soft breeze ended as his eyes landed on a very large man looking fondly down at him, “I apologize for my sons, Griffin. They can be a bit of a handful.”

The man stays quiet and looks up, staring the giant in the eye. He moves closer at a deliberate pace, “I know you, don’t I? That name you just said. It’s mine, isn’t it?”

The man paused, shocked, then laughed and rubs the back of his neck bashfully, “Yes. That is your name, and yes, I did know you once. You don’t remember?” the man looked down at Griffin in contemplation. “My name is Edward Newgate, I’m the captain of the whitebeard pirates.”

The man now with a name continued to gaze down at Griffin in wonder. Griffin on the other hand was staring at the captains face through squinted eyes and his curtain of hair, “Ho boy, I’m too old for this.” Griffin moves to sit closer to Newgate.  


“GURARARARARARARA!!!! That’s no way to think my friend.” Newgate shouted gleefully. He turns to face the long haired snowette, “Say, Griffin. You’ve met two of my sons, Marco and Thatch. Right? I need to ask you a big favor. I want you to stay here, until you recover your memories at least.” Newgate paused and glanced down at his own hands, “I can only tell you so much before you become overwhelmed and tune everything out. But you-”

“Eddie?”

“... Yes?”

“The jolly roger you fly on that flag, it’s familiar. You’re my captain Eddie, don’t worry. If I remember anything, I’ll write it in my book. You can read it at any time you want.” Griffin smiled softly at the sky, “You’re my brother Eddie, don’t fret.”

They enjoyed the silence and basked in each others company. Griffin was given coffee during the quiet moment. He looked down into his mug with a thoughtful look in his eyes, “We are brothers, right Eddie?” 

Newgate confirmed this with a gentle nod. Griffin smiled into his mug as his mind settled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! First chapter!!! Updates will probably be all over the place. Tell me what you think!!!! Sorry for it being so short.


End file.
